My Lovers Red Eyes
by Lola.Loves.Me
Summary: Bella and Peter Fiction, she's human he's a vampire love can overcome everything right? even if you have no idea what love is. Non-Cannon pairings. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. They belong to Mrs Stephenie Meyer sadly, although I wouldn't say no to owning one Jasper Hale that would be Christmas come early.

Summary: Bella Swan lives in the not so sunny place of Alaska with her Mother and Step-Father Phil. She's moving in with her Father Charlie due to her Mother and Phil marrying. She sees a gorgeous man daily as she walks around the park, but hasn't struck up the nerve to approach him. She regrets that all as she thinks she'll never get to see him again….

Suckish summary I know but the fic will be good.

…_**Peter…**_

**She smelled of honey and oranges. **

**Tantalizing, torturing me with her alluring scent, if I didn't refuse to kill innocents this child would have been dead months ago. I was infatuated her long dark mahogany hair fell in beautiful waves down her back swaying beautifully in the wind as she walked. Her slim figure taunting me with every sway of her hips, her sight but definitely there curves calling to me to grasp and tug towards my body. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with such an amazing porcelain complexion, pale to the point of nearly being translucent. The main feature that drew me in was her big doe eyes they went on for miles, I felt like I could see straight into her soul we had locked eyes on numerous occasions and I was captivated. I couldn't move until she released me I was rendered immobile by a human teenager, if the Major saw me in that moment of weakness he would have laughed his ass off. Then there was those plump lips which were just begging to be ravished, I knew they would mould perfectly to mine.**

**I knew I could try to blame my recall of her features on my more than perfect vampire eyesight, I would just be lying to myself, I knew her so well from careful observation watching the way she moves around me. Wrapping her scent around me as she walked by trying to inconspicuously cast glances my way underneath her thick eye-lashes, fuck I'm a goner. I'm capable of many dumb as fuck things but I will not point black **_**not **_**lie to myself, that shit can cause more trouble than fucking necessary.**

**I was a man obsessed. No I can't even call myself that because I was no longer human I haven't been for well over one hundred years. When I changed into a vampire I not only changed species but morals, when my life was taken I fought alongside my Brother/Creator which ever way you want to look at it for over fifty goddamn years!! And after so much fucking bloodshed and violence you start to think fuck it all and I'm gonna get what I can and enjoy life, well my death but you know what I mean.**

**I lost my self. **

**Lost everything, that evil bitch took all of my fucking humanity and burned it along with everything I ever had. It took me so long, decades to gain back some semblance of me of who I once was. I can't say I was a reformed man turned to the good side and all that shit, hey a mans gotta eat and no way am I eating fucking animals. They taste like complete shit. Like I mentioned before I don't kill innocents just the scum of the human race, to be honest they ain't that difficult to find and I have years of fucking practice. **

**To some immortality seems like a really good fucking idea. Try living it alone.**

**She's coming again, her scent wafts over to me before I get to see her beautiful face. Some would say I'm torturing myself being around her scent as often as possible, but how can I put it I can enjoy the bouquet without tasting the wine.**

**I sit alone on the bench facing the frozen lake it is kinda beautiful when I think about it, but when **_**she **_**walks by beauty has a whole new meaning. It was like I was a drug addict and she was my daily fix, for now just seeing her is enough but I fear that soon it will be far from enough.**

**She's walking about a hundred yards away from me now, leisurely strolling as though she has no care in the world but I know she has a motive for walking past this particular spot. She craves me as much as I crave her. Fuck it we cant both play this dance around game forever, for one she doesn't have fucking forever. Even the mere thought of her six feet under sends my body into turmoil. **

**My ever growing obsession bodes well for neither of us, I must have her and soon.**

**She finally was in speaking distance for a human and I'd had enough of the whole mute game. I'm over 150 fucking years old and I will not be intimidated by a goddamn human teenager.**

**She glances at me like she always does and today instead of inclining my head slightly in a formal hello, I smile broadly. Her reaction is perfect. She stumbles slightly over her footing and turns her body slightly towards me, I know how she much she wants to walk over and sit beside me. **

**She falters rocking back and forth slightly on her heels debating whether to approach me or carry on with our silent game. I smirk slightly letting out my cocky side oh how she wants me and patted the seat next to me gently so as not to break it.**

**Her answering smile floors me, it lights up her entire face as she makes her way over to me.**

"**Hello," she practically whispers to me. Her voice is so soft I could listen to her speak for entertainment. God I'm fucking pussy-whipped. **

"**Hey there Darlin I'm Peter and who might your pretty little self be?" I drawled out laying on the southern charm nice and thick.**

**She blushed adorably also causing my throat to burst into flames but I controlled it easily, I hunted last night.**

"**I'm Bella," she answered softly.**

**I reached out a hand a held her tiny one in my own it covered it entirely, she is a tiny little thing. "Well **_**Bella**_** I am very pleased to finally be formally making your acquaintance." I let her know that I was not unaware of her little stare game.**

**She ducked her head slightly hiding her face in embarrassment, ah that is never gonna get old how easy she is to fluster. I leant over and pushed her hair back behind her ears, she looked up surprised.**

"**Ah see now I prefer to see your beautiful face," we locked eyes and were unable to look away. Our connection could of lasted hours I would not of noticed.**

"**Bella!!!" someone shouted. **

**I turned at the annoying fucking interruption. Damn teenage fucking girls!!! They never have good timing.**

**Bella was also broken from our spell and turned towards obnoxious bitch number one and sighed.**

"**Hey Amy what's up?" she asked in that 'I'm-trying-to-be-polite-but-your-severely-pissing-me-off' voice. **

"**We had plans remember…..God Bella sometimes you are so freakin oblivious," the Amy girl whined. Silly human was testing my patience. **

**Bella glanced back at me in a silent apology I just nodded knowing full well our moment was over, well I had well more than my usual fix of Bella today I actually got words.**

**Her friend finally noticed me and her jaw dropped I just smirked, I'm a cocky bastard and what. She tried to stutter out a greeting but failed miserably. As much as I was enjoying watching her flounder for words I could see the clouds thinning and I didn't fancy answering questions about why I was fucking sparking. Sparkling god I ask ya what in the hell were you thinking when you made us fuckin sparkle.**

"**Well I'll see you later Bella," I held onto her dainty hand for a few seconds longer, clinging to the warmth for as long as possible before finally letting her go. **

**It's just till tomorrow I assured myself.**

**It became my mantra as I stalked my prey through the night. I found a man who was on the run for murder and took great pleasure in ending his life, motherfucker needed to learn how it felt to be the weak one. Yeah I know I had a bit of a god complex but lets give every fucker super human abilities and see if they don't feel slightly superior. **

**He knew what was coming as I stalked him into a deserted alley, he saw it in my eyes that I would end his life and he pleaded like the little girl he murdered but it was fruitless. I was thirsty and he was gonna be my meal. If killing scum meant I could be around Bella more then so be it, didn't disturb my sleep at night. I chuckled as that thought crossed my mind. **

* * *

**I returned to the lake the next day same time same place and waited.**

**And the next day and the next.**

**This went on for another week I started to get angry.**

**Where the fuck was she. She always came to this lake she always fucking came! My mood had gotten progressively worse over these past few days, an agitated vampire is not someone you want to cross.**

**I'd had enough at the end of the week her being missing in action was making me more vicious and I needed to get away from Alaska. I was going to see the only family I had left.**

**Major Jasper Whitlock.**

**He was a badass motherfucker and taught me everything I know. I loved that fucker and because of that I tolerated his hyperactive pixie wife, she tried to set me up with a female vampire once by the name of Charlotte as soon as I saw her I knew there was no way but I humoured his wife and god she pisses me off.**

**I set off on what is only a short journey for a vampire in my new BMW Z4. It was a sexy as hell car and speeding down the high way towards Forks helped let out some of my frustrations at my missing Bella.**

**The drive felt good, the only thing better than speed in my mind was sex. And sex was out of the question since I cant seem to get little miss innocent brown eyes out of my goddamn head! So speed will have to do.**

**I pulled up the long drive to the Cullen mansion and parked my car, they knew I was here but I guess I weren't getting no welcome committee today. Ignorant fuckers.**

**I strolled up to the front day taking my sweet little time and knocked. **

**Jasper answered the door with a Cheshire fucking grin on his face fucker was up to something.**

"**Hey man come on in join the fuckin drama." he drawled out grinning. **

"**Language!" Esme yelled from the other room. I always brought out the major everyone else here say Jasper Hale reformed good boy I snorted.**

"**C'mon Momma's boy what's happenin?" I asked my eyes twinkling with mischief.**

"**Well looks like good old Eddie boy nearly fell off the wagon today with the new girl at school." he laughed as we walked into the room which held the whole commotion. **

"**Hey Guys." I greeted the entire family at large greeting everyone was just fuckin annoying.**

**They all murmured Hello's and nodded there heads. I decided I'd sit down and enjoy the show, At this thought Edward shot me a dirty look I just laughed. **

**The argument went round and round and round in circles, until something caught my attention.**

"**Look Edward if you joist avoid Bella you'll be fine and in Biology hold your damn breath!" Rosalie seethed.**

**Bella **_**Bella **_**My Bella??**

**I looked towards Jazz who'd noticed my abrupt change in mood and asked the questions which could either vastly improve or plummet my mood.**

"**Edward look in my head and tell me if the Bella from school is the Bella you see." I asked waiting on tenterhooks. **

**Everyone looked surprised at my request, especially Edward I'd never kept it a secret how I hated that he read my thoughts.**

"**Yeah that's her, how do you know her?" he asked curiously.**

**My excitement sky rocketed. I just smiled and said.**

"**Guys I'm comin' to high school."**

**Well there's the first Chapter I've been dying to do a Peter Bella fic for ages so here it is let me know what you think.**

**Love Lola ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. They belong to Mrs Stephenie Meyer sadly, although I wouldn't say no to owning one Jasper Hale that would be Christmas come early.

Summary: Bella Swan lives in the not so sunny place of Alaska with her Mother and Step-Father Phil. She's moving in with her Father Charlie due to her Mother and Phil marrying. She sees a gorgeous man daily as she walks around the park, but hasn't struck up the nerve to approach him. She regrets that all as she thinks she'll never get to see him again….

A reviewer wanted Peter's physical description and sine my story will mainly be in Peter's POV he's not gonna describe himself so here it is:

Peter is 6"3inches slightly taller then Jasper. Dark brown hair, which is quite long and straight, kinda like Jackson Rathbone. He is very muscular not as much as Emmett but more so than Jasper. Crimson eyes. I can't really think of anything else for the moment but if I do I'll add it in later chapters.

**This is now being co-authored with my completely awesome best friend mojo.**

**And guys I am so sorry about the HUGE gap in updating. My pc completely and utterly died. So I bought a new one Woo.**

…_Peter…_

Blood.

I'd only been in this school for five minutes and already some silly human is trying to get themselves killed. The smell wasn't too bad I suppose since I'd just hunted but still, not very pleasant to feel like there's a hot rod being shoved down my throat.

My eyes zeroed in on a small paper cut on the hand of what I assumed to be the 'popular guy'. Douche.

Him and his friends where all chatting about Bella, _my Bella_ I added mentally. Making Edward roll his eyes, stupid mind reader.

Edward turned to me and smirked, "According to Mike _your_ Bella will be his girl by the end of the week, looks like you got some competition mate." He finished smugly. Damn fucking mind reader loved getting under my skin, what I wouldn't give to have five minutes with him without that annoying advantage. I showed him in my head all the extremely detailed plans I wished I could carry out. Earning me a scowl, I'm so scared Eddie.

"Will you calm down Peter, for fucks sake," Jasper sighed exasperatedly. Earning him a slap from the pixie for his use of foul language, naughty Jasper. I just laughed.

A loud obnoxious noise disrupted our banter. Drawing my eyes straight across the lot to see a huge monstrosity of a vehicle which looked like it should have been taken off the road thirty years ago, pull into a space at the far end. The faded red colour was peeling and fading into an orange, it truly was an appalling sight I was ready to burst into hysterics when a familiar pale face came into view.

It was Bella, she was driving it? What kind of caring parents would let their child drive in that death trap? I will be putting an end to that shit.

Her name slipped from my lips in a desperate whisper, from not seeing her for over a week it has definitely left me mentally deficient. This girl seriously had me under her tiny thumb.

Her eyes wondered over the lot finally settling in my direction immediately locking eyes with my own. Her big doe brown and my violet, due to the annoying contacts that I had to wear. I suppose the animal diet did have some advantages, no stupid flimsy lenses trying to conceal my eye sight.

She froze.

Her hand still held at the lock to her truck, her pretty little mouth shaped into an adorable O making her look even more desirable as her plump lips pouted slightly.

The world was gone; nothing else existed but me and her. The tension in the air between us felt tangible as though I could reach out and slice through it.

I was brought back to my surroundings by a slap on the back of my head by Emmett. Damn overgrown idiot, he laughed boisterously attracting many stares. The humans finally noticed that there was a new face in this tiny school. I was surprised it took them this long to see me I'm not exactly what one would called inconspicuous

I gathered the Cullen's were usually the source of many stares but these humans were outright gawking, talk about not bloody obvious. Honestly when I was in high school this kinda shit was not tolerated, it was called rude. You'd think people would remain true to that simple principle. Apparently not.

Whispers broke out among the humans, honestly it was so generic and dull I wondered how the Cullen's found any sort of joy out of tediously repeating this mundane routine.

She had regained composure when I looked back at her. Her face was arranged into a look of adorable confusion, her brow was furrowed slightly and her lips were now pursed. She looked at me obviously wondering what the hell I was doing here. Would she believe it was by complete coincidence that we both ended up in the same sorry excuse for a town, I like to call it fate.

She looked at me, indecision now written across her features. I decided there was no way in hell I was gonna let this opportunity pass me by, I was staking a claim.

I pushed myself off the car I was previously lent against and strode with purpose through the gawping students, offering my now adopted family nothing more than wave of the back of my hand.

She began to chew on that luscious bottom lip as I approached her, that small act had my lust sky rocket. Innocence is the sexiest thing about this girl, her eyes going wider with every step I took.

"Peter?"

My name left her lips in a questioning whisper.

"Hey Bella," my southern accent returning full force. "I didn't know you'd moved here." I looked at her inquisitively as though I had no clue, making it her turn to speak because the shit going through my mind was not what many would call appropriate.

"Umm yeah," she stammered, "I uhh moved here to live with my Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked.

I was concentrating so much on how her lips formed themselves around words I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind and hoped it was the right cover story.

"Jasper and Rosalie are my cousins, so I'm staying here till graduation. Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to offer me a home for the few months." I finished with a smile on my face, those two vampires really were the most compassionate beings I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Her answering smile was dazzling; it was so worth me babbling like an idiot if that was the result.

"So do you mind showing me around, we never did get to have that conversation in Alaska?" I smiled down at her, she was so small.

"Yeah sure thing," she answered excitedly. Ah my darlin' you and I will be seeing so much more of each other. She lead the way to the front office chatting about what the school was like, if I'm being honest I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to it, I was more preoccupied with the sway of her hips as she walked. I'm turning into a pervert.

I chanced a glance back to the Cullen's to see a few mixed reactions.

The pixie and Edward both looked worried and if I'm not mistaken slightly angry? What the fuck?? Jasper and Emmett were both grinning broadly they knew what I was like, if I wanted something I went after it I'm not the kinda guy that would sit on the sidelines and wait for it to be my turn. I march straight to the front of the fucking queue and demand it, I understood about fate and how it worked and I honestly believed that I was fated to meet Bella there are too many damn incidents for this just to be coincidence. Besides I had a feeling and I knew better than to ignore them. Rose just looked cautious, I knew her feelings on humans and while I understood I wasn't going to let it deter me.

The gawking continued throughout the school day, a few brave humans would come up to me ask how I was liking school, where I came from and all that generic stuff. I wouldn't usually mind but I was a bit pre occupied today and humans attempting to get my attention were beginning to rattle my careful composure. I was in the army for years and I was letting sixteen to eighteen year olds get the better or me I seriously needed to sort myself out.

I quickly sussed out who was who in this tiny school. I'd met so many stereotypes in one morning this school should be called cliché high not bloody Forks. Ah well I guess in a small town like this you need to do something for kicks.

I was on my way to the cafeteria where I was meeting my 'siblings' when something caught my eye which nearly made me send my human charade straight outta the window.

There leant against a wall was _my_ Bella being pestered by the vile Mike Newton, I didn't find him so vile this morning he had that cocky smug attitude thing I usually had going on. But seeing him trying to make a move on her put him at the top of my fucking shit list. And trust me that is not somewhere humans or vampires alike wanted to be.

She looked so flustered, bless her. She was trying to be firm saying NO but the attention was making her embarrassed so she was stumbling over her words and stuttering. Now that would be cute if it were me getting her flustered but seeing the asshole Newton was severely pissing me off.

"Hey Bella," I called loudly causing her to look at me in relief and Newton in agitation. Do not piss me off asshole.

"Hi umm Peter," the girl was trying to slyly edge out of the corner he had backed her into.

"Do you mind new guy? As you can see we're kinda busy." He said gesturing between himself and Bella. Oh kid you are in for a world of pain coming your way.

"Yeah sure thing let me sort that out for you." I said cheerfully.

He smiled gratefully thinking I was gonna Piss off, not happening mate.

I strode over to Bella who was pleading at me with her eyes, the girl was adorable. I am such a girl lately.

I shoved Newton in the shoulder what I considered lightly but for him I guess not so much. He went flying into the locker as I reached over to Bella and pulled her under my arm. She felt so right there, she relaxed immediately as I began to pull her away from the kid who was now murmuring profanities under his breath, obviously to chicken shit to say it to my face. But then again being a vampire can sometimes be somewhat intimidating.

"You alright there Darlin?" I asked her gently.

"Yeah I'm fine Peter, he's just umm uhh," she huffed in frustration. I knew what she was getting at so I just offered one word.

"Asshole?"

"Yep," she sighed.

To say the cafeteria was awkward was a massive understatement; the poor girl was so self-conscious it took everything in me not to laugh at her. I knew she'd become a little fire cracker but for now I will have to put up with docile Bella.

I knew I was possibly ruining our future by barging in on her life this way, but I couldn't help it I needed the proximity. Simply remaining in the background whilst tools like Newton tried to hit on my girl was just not gonna fly.

We walked to the lunch line in silence and cued for our food. Well her food my prop. I reached down and held her tiny hand in mine, she looked up surprised but I saw no fear or uncertainty so I smiled a 1000mega-watt smile that only us vampires could do and dragged her along to a secluded table.

She sat opposite me and just stared....

Well that's not bloody normal she was starting to freak me out.

"Bella..." I asked hesitantly questioning her sanity.

She roused immediately as soon as I called her name and blushed crimson.

"Ahh God I'm sorry Peter I've just been so pre-occupied this week my heads all over the place, sorry if I zoned out." She answered sheepishly.

Ah I can't cope with meek Bella for too much longer I need her to be who she can be, who I've seen her be. She wasn't this bloody quiet even back in Alaska what on earth could have happened in one week to change her? This is so fuckin' frustrating. But I knew if I asked her anything outright the poor girl would have a shit fit and clam up, not what I needed. So I will play nice and patient something I'm not generally good at.

I felt all the stares they don't usually bother me, but I could feel two people or more specifically two vampires attempting to burn holes straight through my marble head. _Dude I know you have issues but what the fuck man your gonna scare her._ I mentally told Edward.

He eased up and went back to staring at the disgusting stuff humans use to sustain themselves. But Alice didn't move a god damn inch. Bitch, what is her problem?

I turned to face Jasper and spoke in a low voice so that no humans would over hear. "You better control your wife major, coz' she is severely pissing me off." He saw the look in my eyes and nodded his head slightly. He may now be part of the Cullen family but he will always be my brother and the shit we went through together forged a bond between that will never break.

Jasper knew I wasn't messing and pulled Alice from the Cafeteria. Yes he was the major but when it came to a vampire's mate that fuckin' protocol flew straight out the window, along with my stealth apparently. As this had all taken place over just a few seconds and yet Bella noticed immediately that something was wrong. Perceptive darlin' that will come in handy in our future, but right now not so much.

"It's nothing sweat heart" I reassured her reaching across the table and once again claiming her hand in my own. It felt right there, why should it be anywhere else? Besides Bella didn't seem to mind.

"It's so strange Peter," she murmured. I just tilted my head in question.

"This charge..." she whispered turning my hand over in hers. "You feel it right?" she asked unsure of herself, Hon your gonna need to start trusting yourself, your instincts will become your lifeline soon.

"Yeah I feel it," I answered softly. "Why do you think I keep stealing your hand?" I asked jokingly.

She stifled a giggle, it was music to my ears seeing her carefree and because of me, it made my dead frozen heart swell. I knew that joke was bloody corny but hey it worked.

"I don't understand though," she whispered.

"You don't need to Bella, just feel...."

She nodded her head and I knew beyond any shadow of a doubt this girl will be my miracle in this life, and how extraordinary she will be I could feel it in every single fibre of my being, that this is right and will be amazing.

"Tell me something," I said, "Something nobody or hardly anybody knows."

She thought for a few seconds before blushing five different shades of red whilst shaking her head.

"Hmmm?" I prompted her.

"Not that one it's just too embarrassing," she mumbled, "I umm read classic books." She offered.

I scoffed loudly drawing quite a few stares in our direction once again.

"That's rubbish Isabella and you know it, I meant something weird or unusual or interesting, c'mon darlin I know you can do better than that." I stated, I needed to bring some life into my girl she was being too shy and I can't cope with he being this way when I know how she can be.

She huffed and took a bite out of her apple while she thought.

"Every couple of weeks back in Alaska I used to down a bottle of Sambuca in one night because for some strange reason it doesn't taste funny to me." She said with a smug look on her face. "And when the buzz hits me it's fuckin amazing." She whispered more to herself than speaking to me, having this far away look in her eyes as though she was reminiscing.

Well well well little Miss innocent ain't so bloody innocent. I smiled back at her nodding my head in awe.

"Well I'll be aren't you a bundle full of surprises." I said shock still evident in my voice

She just laughed it sounded so beautiful.

_RING!!!!_

Damn Bell things were just getting interesting Bella and Sambuca who'd a knew? That's something I might have to see for myself I thought mischievously. Drunken Bella is sure to be funny as fuck!

"C'mon sugar we got classes to be getting to and I'm sure you don't wonna be late hmm?"

* * *

School passed not so quickly I didn't have Bella in any of my afternoon classes which I am not impressed about, I'll have to see if I can change that.

I walked over to her truck to wait for her because being a human and well just being Bella meant that she took a lot longer than me to get to the lot.

I saw her approach and look on at me curiously probably wondering why the fuck I was at her truck, she stopped just in front of me barely three foot away.

"What are you-"

She started but I cut her off by closing the distance and resting my hands on her soft hips and pulling her gently towards me. She was stunned speechless simply staring at me.

"I just wanted to say bye Bella I haven't seen you all afternoon," I whispered since we were so close.

Her hands no resting on my chest pressed more firmly as if trying to get a grip on me. I pulled her slightly closer pressing her chest more firmly against my own a she exhaled a deep breath and finally relaxed into my arms.

I leaned down and touched my lips to her forehead with the lightest pressure and gently released her, she looked so dazed it was so cute.

I raised my hand and cupped her cheek and spoke again, "Good bye Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Peter" She whispered softly.

With one last gentle caress I let my hand fall to my side and walked away, back to my family.

I met Jazz at the car and he gave me his fuckin smug grin which I wanted to knock off his face.

"C'mon Fucker we're going hunting."

I guess he wasn't leaving me any room for arguments and I knew that I would be attempting to go veggie, God Bless my life. I have no fuckin' clue what I'm doing now.

**I started this chapter about two weeks ago and I'm so sorry it took me so damn long to finish it I just couldn't get it right.**

**I hope this is okay for everyone. I bloody love reviews so please do.**

**Lola x**


	3. AN: IMPORTANT

**Hey guys I know that I haven't posted this story in forever but I'm re-writing it and I'm looking for someone to beta it with me it will be a long story eventually and I'm attempting to set myself deadlines to keep to.**

**I would really appreciate anyone getting back to me as soon as possible I've already started my re-writes on my stories but I would love a few different beta's for varied opinions**

**Thank you.**


End file.
